The Odds
by reiei
Summary: "Sebagai sesama Victor, aku—kami merasakan apa yang kaurasakan, Levi. Dan kami juga bisa tahu ketika seseorang bertarung untuk dirinya sendiri, atau bertarung untuk melindungi orang lain." Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 3 - Prompt: Horror\Mystery\Thriller – Hunger Games.


**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime

Hunger Games series by Suzanne Collin

No profit taken and no copyright infringement intended.

.

 **Rating:**

T

.

 **Warnings:**

Hunger Games!AU

Alur maju mundur

Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 3

 **Prompt:** Horror\Mystery\Thriller – Hunger Games

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Levi, apa aku bisa mempercayaimu dalam_ game _ini?"_

Erwin Smith, seorang pria berbadan tegap, dengan rambut pirang yang selalu tertata rapi serta mata biru yang mengingatkanmu pada langit musim panas. Tentu saja, itu bukan kata-kata Levi. Ia hanya mengutipnya dari apa yang biasa ditulis media mengenai _Victor_ dari Distrik 2 itu. Kalau ditanya soal pendapat pribadinya tentang Erwin, ia akan dengan lantang menjawab bahwa pria itu adalah seorang penipu yang berkedok sebagai seorang terhormat, tetapi sebenarnya licik. Caranya membawa diri itu penuh perhitungan, dan mata biru itu bagaikan pisau yang tanpa kausadari akan mengorek isi hatimu. Ia adalah tipe orang yang akan dihindari Levi.

Levi tidak menyangka bahwa Erwinlah yang mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekatinya.

Kala itu Levi tidak paham maksud perkataannya. Untuk apa mempercayai orang yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi musuhmu?

Levi memastikan bahwa ia berada di luar jangkauan Erwin Smith setiap sesi latihan.

 **.oOo.**

Semua bermula ketika sang Presiden mengumumkan bahwa untuk Quarter Quell ketiga, dengan kata lain, untuk Hunger Games ke-75, para _Tributes_ akan dipilih dari pemenang Hunger Games sebelumnya.

Distrik 12 tidak memiliki banyak _Victor_. Ada Kenny, yang adalah mentor Levi 25 tahun lalu, dan seorang wanita yang kini sudah sangat tua. Hanya mereka bertiga yang tersisa.

"Sialan!"

Malam itu Levi melarikan diri ke dalam kepulan asap dan kerasnya alkohol.

 **.oOo.**

Dalam Hunger Game, membentuk sebuah aliansi bukanlah hal yang aneh. Justru sering kali hal itu menjadi cara paling efektif untuk bertahan di babak awal pertarungan brutal ini.

Levi tidak pernah tertarik membentuk, ataupun bergabung dengan aliansi manapun. Terutama setelah ia membiarkan anggota aliansinya –tim yang membuatnya memiliki motivasi untuk bertahan hidup, temannya melewati hari-hari yang penuh kerja keras di Distrik 12, keluarga yang tak pernah ia miliki– terbunuh karena kesalahannya.

Kenny, kembali menjabat mentor bagi perwakilan Distrik 12, juga tidak menyarankan Levi bergabung dengan aliansi-aliansi yang ada, tidak aliansi dari para _Career_ , tidak aliansi dengan distrik lain. Ia justru memberikannya sebuah misi.

"Dengar, Levi, aku berhasil menemukanmu sponsor yang mau membayar mahal dan menjanjikanmu banyak hadiah ketika game ini berlangsung, tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus membunuh Erwin Smith."

Levi tidak bodoh, ia tahu bahwa tidaklah mudah untuk membunuh Erwin Smith. Satu, karena dia adalah _Career_ yang telah dilatih untuk bertarung sejak lahir, dan dua, karena itu artinya ia akan dikelilingi aliansinya. Levi tidak menyepelekan kekuatannya sendiri, ia sangat paham akan kemampuannya, tetapi ia juga paham bahwa para _Career_ yang tak pernah ragu untuk membunuh satu sama lain itu sangatlah berbahaya. Lebih-lebih kelompok _Career_ yang telah berpengalaman.

Namun dengan ataupun tanpa menerima misi itu pun, ia pasti masih harus membunuh Erwin jika ingin bertahan hidup.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah ia berniat untuk bertahan hidup?

"Deal."

 **.oOo.**

Ia ingat berenang menuju Copernicus begitu terompet dibunyikan, ingat telah menyambar sekantong pisau dan sebilah pedang serta ransel berisi air sebelum menghilang di antara rerimbunan, mengintai, mencari mangsa. Ia ingat telah mendengar meriam berdentum 6 kali.

"Bukan jumlah yang impresif," gumamnya kecewa seraya mengunyah protein bar yang didapatnya dari ransel yang diambilnya. "Veteran memang berbeda."

Levi ingat ia bagaimana ia memutuskan untuk berkemah di atas pohon malam itu, ingat memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengusir mimpi buruk yang berkelebat di balik kelopak matanya, dan terbangun hanya untuk melihat kabut aneh turun dari arah gunung.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia mencium bahaya, dan ia berlari.

 **.oOo.**

Terengah-engah, dengan kaki mulai kelelahan dan napas memburu, serta punggung yang terbakar kabut sialan, Levi terjerembab di pantai yang kini lengang.

Ah, bukan, bukan terjerembab, tapi ia dijatuhkan oleh seseorang. Levi, menyadari apa yang terjadi, berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri, tapi ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk lepas dari pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

"Berani sekali kau datang kesini sendirian," cibirnya.

"Berhenti, Mike, kurasa ia tidak berbahaya."

Entah Levi harus merasa beruntung atau sebaliknya, karena ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari mangsanya. Ia telah menemukan tempat persembunyian kawanan _Career._

 **.oOo.**

Mike Zacharias, dari Distrik 1, memenangkan Hunger Games ke-47. Selain postur tubuhnya yang kekar, dengan tinggi 196 cm dan otot-otot yang terbentuk dari latihan intensif setiap harinya, ia juga disebut-sebut memiliki penciuman yang hebat. Mungkin karena Distrik 1 juga dikenal dengan produksi parfum mereka, hingga warganya memiliki penciuman yang lebih peka dari orang lain.

Ia sempat membaca bahwa Mike berhasil menghindari sebagian besar _Tribute_ lain, mutan, maupun jebakan karena ia telah mencium mereka dari jarak yang aman. Tidak akan mengherankan jika ia sudah mencium bau keberadaan Levi sebelumnya.

"Oh, tidak kusangka akan bertemu kawanan pengecut yang tidak berani bertahan hidup sendirian _,"_ cibirnya, berusaha memancing mereka, tapi tampaknya rencananya tidak berhasil. Erwin bahkan tidak berkedip menanggapinya.

"Kami tahu kau telah mengikuti kami sejak awal. Kukira itu adalah jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku sebelumnya, bahwa kau akan bergabung bersama kami. Apa aku salah, Levi?"

"Kalau itu yang kaupikirkan, jelas bahwa kau tidak sepintar yang orang-orang bilang."

"Kurasa kau tidak sedang berada pada tempat dimana kau bisa melemparkan sarkasme," sergah Mike, tangannya memberikan tekanan tambahan pada kepala Levi ke pasir yang kasar.

Erwin berjongkok di sampingnya, sepasang manik biru lurus menatap kelabu.

"Masukkan dia ke laut," ujarnya. Levi mengira itu artinya ia akan ditenggelamkan, tapi ternyata Mike tetap memeganginya, dan ketika air laut menyentuh luka-luka bakarnya, ia menjerit.

 **.oOo.**

Hal pertama yang melintas di benaknya ketika rasa perih meninggalkan sarafnya adalah bahwa mereka tidak akan mungkin tahu bahwa air bisa melarutkan kabut itu, jika tidak mencobanya sendiri. Itu artinya Erwin juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya, dan betapa ia berharap ia bisa melihatnya dalam keadaan menderita.

"Erwin, saatnya bergerak!" teriak si rambut ekor kuda dari Distrik 3, nadanya terlalu bersemangat untuk seseorang yang tengah berada di dalam pertarungan hidup dan matinya untuk yang kedua kali.

'Apa mungkin otak semua _Career_ memang sudah tidak beres?' pikirnya.

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menyuarakannya, karena Mika telah kembali menyeretnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa mereka repot-repot membawanya serta.

Tak lama setelahnya, ia mendengar petir menyambar di kejauhan, dan suara gelombang yang menghempas pantai.

 **.oOo.**

Beberapa kali ia mencoba membunuh Erwin secara diam-diam, tetapi selalu ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Beberapa kali pula Erwin berusaha membujuknya untuk menghentikan apapun rencananya dan meminta Levi untuk berada di pihaknya, dan Levi selalu menolaknya setiap kali. Beberapa meriam dibunyikan, dan beberapa foto _Tributes_ ditayangkan di langit yang menggelap, tapi game masih jauh dari selesai.

Jika ada alasan kenapa Levi masih bersama mereka dan bukannya kabur ke kedalaman rimba, itu karena menurutnya akan lebih mudah membunuh Erwin jika ia berada di dekatnya.

 **.oOo.**

Mereka diserang oleh monyet-monyet ganas di tengah malam, dan ia melihat seorang _tribute_ dari Distrik 5 melemparkan dirinya di depan salah satu monyet untuk melindungnta.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya," ujarnya ketika mereka beristirahat setelah berhasil lari dari monyet-monyet itu.

"Kami baru berbincang ketika hari pertama latihan, tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

"Kenapa dia melindungiku?"

"Mungkin ia menyukaimu, Levi."

"Jangan konyol, Erwin. Semua orang tahu akulah Victor yang paling tidak disukai semua orang. Kotor, dekil, picik, berdarah dingin—"

"—kau kuat, Levi. Kau mempunyai insting yang bagus, kau tahu kekuatanmu dan mampu memanfaatkannya dengan baik, dan lebih dari itu, kau adalah orang baik."

"Apa kau mendengar dirimu sendiri? Kau terdengar sangat konyol, Erwin. Jangan-jangan ini jebakan, dan mereka telah menggantimu dengan mutan untuk membunuh kami ketika kami lengah?"

"Sebagai sesama Victor, aku—kami merasakan apa yang kaurasakan, Levi. Dan kami tahu ketika seseorang bertarung untuk dirinya sendiri, atau bertarung untuk melindungi orang lain."

Levi tidak menjawab, tapi ia berani bersumpah bahwa dari cara Erwin menatapnya, pria itu tengah mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Dan hal itu justru membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti.

 **.oOo.**

Hal yang sama terjadi lagi, meskipun tidak benar-benar sama. Suatu pagi seorang tribute yang, jika ingatannya benar, berasal dari Distrik 11, datang dengan bersimbah darah demi menyerahkan segulung kawat yang didapatnya setelah melawan tribute dari kawanan _Career._

Bukankah ini kawanan _Career_ nya? Tapi kalau benar begitu kenapa ada orang-orang dari Distrik 5 dan 11 dalam aliansi mereka?

Bingung. Curiga. Levi merasa terancam, ia merasa tidak tenang, dan hal itu membuatnya gugup. Ia baru berencana untuk memisahkan diri, ketika mereka terjebak oleh burung-burung Jabberjay yang menorah kembali luka lama mereka.

Levi mendengar suara tangisan Isabel. Ia mendengar rintihan Farlan. Ia mendengar teriakan kematian mereka. Ia mendengar teriakan meminta tolong mereka. Ia tahu semua itu tidak nyata, ia sudah dihantui terlalu banyak mimpi buruk untuk bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang bukan. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat pengalaman mengerikan itu menghilang begitu saja dari benaknya.

 **.oOo.**

"Jadi seorang Erwin Smith juga kehilangan apa yang berharga baginya, huh? Siapa sangka, sang Anak Emas yang dielu-elukan, dari pasukan elit yang setiap tahun dinantikan sebagai pemenang, juga mengalami masa-masa sulit."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak yang telah diambil Capitol dariku, Levi."

"Oh? Dan apa itu."

"Masa kecilku. Keluargaku. Kemanusiaanku. Bahkan harga diriku sudah menjadi barang komersil bagi mereka."

"Erwin—"

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengambil kembali apa yang mereka rampas, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan mengambil apapun lagi dariku. Karena itu, Levi, maukah kau membantuku mewujudkan mimpiku?"

Yang terjadi selanjutnya seakan adegan gerak lambat dalam film. Pelan aku mengangguk, dan aku melihat Erwin mengeluarkan sebilah pisau, siap menikamku. Aku merasakan dagingku terkoyak, aku merasakan ledakan hebat yang mendadak terjadi, aku melihat langit seakan runtuh, aku melihat wajah Erwin yang penuh penyesalan.

Apa semua berakhir disini?

 **.oOo.**

Sayangnya, atau untungnya, tidak. Aku masih hidup. Erwin masih hidup. Hanji, yang meledakkan medan pelindung arena, masih hidup. Meskipun kami harus kehilangan Mika, dan ratusan orang lainnya dalam perjuangan kami, tapi sedikit demi sedikit, aku bisa melihat dunia yang didambakan Erwin menjadi nyata.

"Perjuangan ini masih panjang, Levi. Maaf jika aku belum bisa membiarkanmu untuk berisitirahat untuk saat ini," adalah kata-kata yang biasa diucapkannya di malam dimana hujan turun, dan hanya ada kami berdua di depan perapian.

Dan aku hanya akan menyesap tehku dalam diam, hanya sedikit menggeser dudukku agar bahu kami bersentuhan, agar ia tahu bahwa ia tidak sendirian, dan esok, kami akan kembali berjuang untuk dunia dimana tidak akan ada pilihan yang disesali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**


End file.
